worldofandariafandomcom-20200215-history
Session 04
Session 04 - September 28th, 2017 - "Ambush at the Flour Mill" Ambush at the Flour Mill The session began right where it left off last time, immediately after the party got the surprise drop on a group of raiders and kobolds trying to set the door to the mill ablaze. The combat was fast, and the raiders stood no chance against the party. Like all the other raiders searched so far, the characters found no valuables or loot among them. The woodpile itself, while on fire and providing tons of smoke, was not right against the door. The characters cleared the burning timber and brush and found the door flame licked but still intact. Knocking on the door there was but a single frightened response, and so after the door was unbarred, Cadmus stepped through to greet the survivor. He was met with a dagger. Cadmus responded to the hidden blade with a parry and then answer from his own axe. The interior of the mill was filled with crates and sacks and the center had the pedestal and timbers and gears for the grindstone. Two long lofts ran along the top edges of the barn like open space, with a ladder on either end to reach them. Four of the party entered the seemingly empty mill and began searching among the crates and sacks. Suddenly, after an owl like hooting spears were flung from both lofts above and a number of human raiders began dropping from above. The player characters inside were quick witted enough to retreat to the outside through the single exterior door in the wooden structure. The party fought the raiders at the chokepoint of the doorway for but a moment until Cadmus stepped forward and unleashed a Thunderwave, which killed most inside the structure. It also rang out throughout the town. There was a lone survivor after the battle, which Selwyn and Marcus took to the river behind the mill and proceeded to interrogate with partial drowning. A few others from the group stood by and watched as the questions came and the human confessed to what little he knew. They were looting for a group called the Cult of the Dragon. They had raided smaller villages in the area, and were doing so from a base camp in the hills southeast of Greenest. The base camp was led by a dragon lady. Finally, there were rumors of dragon eggs being held in the camp. The Champion’s Gauntlet Before Lachlan could suggest further questioning from the near death raider, his head was taken by Selwyn. Selwyn then suggested that showing it to their other prisoner back in the keep should entice him to say anything else they may need. The party proceeded cautiously down the road, crossed at the ford of the river, and passed the group of guards promised to reinforce their position. They were bloodied and weary, but eager and thankful to hear the mill had been cleared of apparent ambushes and the area appeared clear of further raiders. The party reentered through the now guarded secret tunnel to deliver the news of the success, and the head of their last prisoner. Selwyn threw the head into the room with the prisoner, and told the single guard outside his door that no one is to enter until his group returns. The governor was found atop the battlements with the wounded castellan and their few remaining guards capable of fighting. They were delighted to hear the flour mill was secure, and it did appear the raid was finally winding down, now nearing four in the morning. Just then a large group of raiders stepped into the firelight outside the keeps front gates. In front was a seven foot tall blue dragonborn clad in splint mail, surrounded behind by a large group of kobolds, with some of the winged variety mixed in. The kobolds prodded forward into the light a woman, and three children. The dragonborn proclaimed the night a good raid, but that he wished to fight the town’s greatest remaining warrior in honorable single combat, and threw down his gauntlet. His forces would see to it being fair, but if they would not send out a champion of their own he would begin killing these worthless prisoners one every minute. Immediately one of the remaining guards became hysterical saying he would fight, as that was his family out there. The guard was clearly tired and injured, and some of his fellows held him back as the governor asked the party. The burdens requested of them have been great this night, but any among them would stand a better chance than these wounded guardsmen. Rachen stepped forward and said he would be their champion, and as his newfound party discussed options for the coming battle he received a Protection from Energy (Lightning) blessing from the head priest they saved from the Temple. The party decided to go out the front gates together to be Rachen’s backup - just as the dragonborn champion had - to keep the fight ‘fair’. As they stood before the gates of the keep waiting to be opened, hearing the taunts of the kobolds outside, the session ended. Click Here for the Next Session Category:EpicCampaign Category:Journal